Although Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices can currently be found in the market place, such convention IoT devices do not appear to provide sharing access and data (e.g., sensor data or the like) with third party communities or servers, while providing private data access and control to the owner of the devices.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Internet of Things functionality, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing Internet of Things (“IoT”) functionality for shared devices with public and private instances.